


Why Can't You

by daltheznadof



Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltheznadof/pseuds/daltheznadof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad on loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't You

He hadn't left his house for nearly a week now.

Vlad pulled the sheet over his head. He released a quiet sigh as more of the day passed and he continued to remain unmoving. A sluggishness took his limbs whenever he tried to move. An empty spot remained in his chest. He'd been feeling ever more alone than before and coming into contact with his ex-college friends after so many years had only amplified these feelings. 

He watched the light filtering through the sheet for a moment before closing his eyes. After being abandoned all those years ago, he hadn't been well on making true friends. Money could buy company but it couldn't buy true companions. It couldn't close this gap.. This aching. The numbness he felt in his chest everday. 

Vlad gripped the sheet and gripped his teeth. That's why he craved his interactions with young Daniel. The boy was so genuine. He had a life in him. Something that drew Vlad in. Something. The spark that Vlad craved to have again.

He snarled, launched up from his bed and stomped the sheet into the ground. Smoke escaped between his lips and harsh tears down his face. What did he want?   
Vlad moved quietly over to one of the large windows running the length of his bedroom wall. He pulled the curtain back, revealing the grounds to his manor and Amitypark ahead of that. He leaned against the cool glass and pressed his forehead there. "Why won't you listen Daniel... Be my son." He was speaking to air. Always alone in the stillness of his too large home. " Just... Be my friend."

He punched the glass weakly with his fist before closing his eyes and sliding down along it's length to the floor. "I'm just... Alone Daniel. Why can't you see that?" He grit his teeth and breathed out slowly. He spoke much more quietly, "Why can't you..."


End file.
